Iron Kaoru And The Avengers
by gunman
Summary: Kaoru is chosen to head the Stark Enterprises Asian branches, but is also one of the new successors to the Iron Man legacy. Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

_**IRON KAORU**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai Yori Aoshi or Iron Man.

Summary: Kaoru is chosen to head the Stark Enterprises Asian branches, but is also one of the new successors to the Iron Man legacy.

Authors Notes: This story takes place, in the manga, at the beginning of Chapter 53: Ieji-the road home. (This is what is says in the manga, don't hate me if it's wrong.)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**Successor**

_It's almost Ten O'Clock..._ Miyabi thought. _Perhaps... Aoi-sama and Kaoru-dono have run off together, escaping both their families. Aoi-sama will probably never go back to the Sakuraba. But... perhaps it's better this way. Aoi-sama should pursue her joy... and it's clearly with Kaoru-dono._

Miyabi stared at the sky, thinking about how this whole thing had started.

Aoi's father had called his daughter back to their family estate in order to have her marry, or at least meet, another worthy successor.

Naturally Aoi was against that idea. However, her father was insistent on this.

Aoi finally agreed to it, but only if Miyabi would fetch Kaoru from their summer mansion, where he and the others (Tina, Taeko and Uzume) were staying, and bring him to her so that she could spend one last day with him.

This had been successful, as the pair found themselves happy with every second they were together.

But ultimately, their time was up.

While Miyabi wasn't really sure Kaoru was actually worthy of Aoi, since he had left the Hanabishi family due to personal issues, Aoi didn't care. She loved him, and believed with all her heart that they were meant to be together.

As she had told Miyabi once, 'There Is No One Else For Me! NO ONE! It's Kaoru Or It's Nothing!'

The mauve-haired woman was brought out of her thoughts as a familiar voice caught her ear.

"MIYABI-SAAAAN!" Aoi Sakuraba shouted.

"Miyabi-san, Wait Up!!" Kaoru Hanabishi shouted.

The pair rushed up to the woman.

"Sorry, Miyabi-san, we're a little late..." he huffed.

"Kaoru-dono... why?!" Miyabi asked.

"Eh?!" Aoi asked.

"N-No..." he started

"Are you really... okay with this, Kaoru-dono?" Miyabi asked.

He smiled. "Yeah. I don't want Aoi-chan to go through what I did. It really is better to have a place to go home to." he answered.

"Oh, Kaoru-dono..." Miyabi said with a solemn expression.

"Kaoru-sama..." Aoi said, even sadder.

The trio were silent for a few minutes, until Miyabi broke the silence.

"...Well then, let's go, Aoi-sama." Miyabi said.

"Kaoru-sama..." the girl said sadly.

Suddenly, she paused.

"Aoi-sama?" Miyabi gasped as the younger woman had stopped behind her.

"Let's go home." Aoi said.

"Eh?!" Miyabi gasped as Aoi grabbed her hand and ran back to Kaoru.

"Wait... A-Aoi-sama?!"

"Kaoru-sama, let's all go home!!" Aoi said with a smile. "Miyabi-san, too!!"

"Me?!" the older woman gasped.

"Aoi-chan..." Kaoru said with a smile.

"I have someplace real to go home to. It's where you are... and where Miyabi-san is. Evan Tina-san... and Taeko-san. Plus Uzume-chan! That house is where my friends are... so it's the place I call home." she declared.

Miyabi looked unsure about this, but Kaoru had a contented smile on his face.

"Let's Go Home. To OUR home." she said with a bright smile.

Suddenly, as the trio were headed back to Miyabi's car, a quartet of black SUV's roared through the city streets and stopped right in front of them. The second they did, a group of dark-suited men and women exploded from the vehicles and surrounded them all.

"What the..." Kaoru gasped.

"Uh-oh!" Miyabi gasped.

"Did father send these people?" Aoi asked her guardian.

"I don't know." Miyabi replied.

"Kaoru Hanabishi?" the lead agent, an attractive woman with red hair and thin glasses said.

The trio looked confused as it was Kaoru who was being addressed. If Aoi's father had sent them, shouldn't they be here for her?

"Y-Yes?" Kaoru answered.

"My name is Pepper Pots. I need you to come with us, right now." the woman said.

"Uh..."

"Why?!" Aoi shouted. "Kaoru-sama has done nothing wrong!"

Pepper looked at the girl in the Japanese kimono.

"I'm aware of that, miss. However, this is a matter of great importance." she stated.

"Then I wish to come too!" she declared.

Pepper looked at Kaoru.

"You're girlfriend?" she asked.

"Fiancée, actually." Kaoru honestly confessed, which caused Aoi to warm.

"Congratulations." she smiled. "But this is most urgent."

"If it is so, then we will both accompany Kaoru-dono." Miyabi said. "I am Miyabi Kagurazaki and this is Aoi Sakuraba." she introduced.

Pepper nodded and motioned them to the SUV's.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The group spent the next two hours headed back to Tokyo, where they stopped in front of a huge modern looking, 60-story building with a large red and gold 'S' on the front of it.

Miyabi recognized the symbol.

"Aoi-sama, Kaoru-dono... This is the Japanese Branch Headquarters of Stark Enterprises." she said to them.

"Stark Enterprises?" Aoi asked.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. I have stock in this company." she explained.

"Really?"

"This way, please." Pepper said as the trio were lead into the large building.

They passed through the large lobby that was elaborately decorated in Japanese motif, dragon and tiger statues, samurai suits of armor, wall scrolls, even a large Koi pond with a fountain. There were dozens of people coming and going, most of them wearing business suits. They parted of course when Pepper and her associates marched through the large lobby.

The trio took a large elevator up to the main conference room that was on the 40th floor.

Aoi clung to Kaoru's arm tightly, feeling rather insignificant in the presence of such a place.

The conference room was large and spacious. A polished white oak conference table in the center of the room, pentagon shaped with a hollow center to allow a person, or several persons, to have the whole rooms attention, was surrounded on the outside by comfortable leather chairs. There was a large red and gold 'S' in the middle of the floor itself. There were no overhanging lights, which would have gotten in the way of the large video monitors that were opposite of each boarder of the pentagon conference table. Meaning that if one were to sit on any of the outer sides of the table they would be looking at one of the five movie theater-sized video monitors.

Pepper instructed the trio to sit on one side of the conference table as the guards closed the doors, sealing the quartet inside.

Suddenly, the monitor in front of them blazed to life.

Within a few seconds, an elderly but handsome face appeared on the monitor.

(Are we on?) The elderly man asked, his voice reverberating over the loudspeakers.

"Loud and clear, sir!" Pepper spoke into the air.

(Excellent. Now that we're all here, we can get down to business.) The man said as four smaller screens popped up around him, each one having a different person on it.

To Kaoru, Aoi and Miyabi's point of view, the upper right screen showed a blond haired young man from his hair to his shoulders. The lower right screen showed a dark haired young man. The upper left hand screen showed a dark skinned young man. The lower left hand screen showed a reddish blond haired young man.

Kaoru and Aoi looked at each other, naturally confused who these other people were, but Miyabi was curious as to who the older man was.

_I know that face... but where from?_ She wondered about the elderly man in the middle. Suddenly it came to her as the man spoke again.

(Greetings to all of you. My name is Tony Stark, owner and CEO of Stark Enterprises.) The man said aloud, apparently to the other people on the screens as well.

The group acknowledged him in their own way.

(Considering the differences in Time Zones, I'll cut right to chase. I have assembled all of you today for a very specific purpose. I am planning to retire soon and need a successor to take over the daily operations of my company.)

Everyone's eyes popped wide open. Was he considering one of them?

(And before anyone starts wondering, I have already selected my successor. You.)

Kaoru and the four other young men on the screens stared back at each other, wondering who he was talking about.

(I mean you. All of you. You five.) He explained better.

"WHAT?!!" the quintet said in unison.

(You see, when I first took over Stark Enterprises back in the late 70's, the company was only based in the United States of America. Since then I've branched out to virtually every corner of the globe. The running of a multi-national corporation is stressful enough for a young man, but to manage all of the Stark Enterprises's facilities required more than just one. Especially since there are 25 major industrial facilities world-wide. Given this, I decided to divide this responsibility amongst five individuals to handle the five different regions where these facilities are located.)

The quintet of young men, including Kaoru, was starting to see where this was going.

(Each of you has been chosen from an extremely extensive research initiative that I instigated years ago.)

The video monitor to the right of the main screen came to life, showing a digital map of the world, with the United States and Canada illuminated. The upper right hand screen boarders surrounding the blond haired young man on the main screen started flashing.

(From America I selected Mr. Simon West to run the five Stark Enterprise facilities in New York, California, Texas, Toronto and Vancouver.) Tony said.

The video map monitor changed to show the European countries illuminated. The lower right hand screen surrounding the dark haired young man started flashing.

(From Europe I selected Marceau Verdant to handle the five Stark Enterprise facilities in England, France, Italy, Spain, and Germany.)

The video map monitor changed again to show the continent of Africa now illuminated. The upper left hand screen surrounding a dark skinned young man started flashing.

(From Africa I have selected Ayo Kwami to oversee the four Stark Enterprise companies in Egypt, Kenya, Madagascar and Wakanda.)

The video map monitor changed to show the island continent of Australia now illuminated. The lower left hand screen surrounding a reddish blond haired young man started flashing.

(From Australia I have selected Nick Duneland to manage the four Stark Enterprise facilities in Australia located in Sydney, Brisbane, Port Hedland, and an aquatics facility located ten miles off the Southern Coast.)

The video map monitor changed again to now display the Asian countries, which was a lot larger than the other regions areas. Attention seemed to shift to Kaoru now as Stark spoke once again.

(From Japan I have chosen Kaoru Hanabishi to take over the seven Stark Enterprise Asian facilities located in Tokyo, Osaka, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Beijing, Singapore and India.)

The group was thoroughly stunned at what they were being told.

Miyabi was actually smiling at this. Not only was Kaoru-dono getting the majority of the facilities, but this was actually the answer to their major problem.

(Now, let me explain the details of this.) Stark said as the information set in. (First: I have only chosen five successors for these regions since there are no Stark Enterprise facilities in Russia, South America or the Middle East. Second: I have chosen all of you based upon extensive background and psychological research. All of you are considered good, honest, hard-working individuals who will not abuse your positions for any measure of self-interest. Three: Each of you will be responsible for your individual regions, in all that entails. This means, if you accept, you will be the owners and CEO's of these regions. They will be yours to do with as you please. And Four: Since you are a type of Board of Directors, all of you will be required to attend monthly meetings, via satellite tele-conferencing, to communicate with each other to keep yourselves informed about any and all new developments regarding your individual regions. Aside from that, what you do is your own business. Also, there is one final addendum.)

Just then, Pepper Pots walked up behind Kaoru and set a leather bound folder in front of him and opened it, setting a pen down on the paper and stepping back. Miyabi noticed that each of the other successors appeared to have someone else with them, handing them a folder as well.

(I am planning to announce my retirement one week from today, Eastern Standard New York time.) Stark explained. (The folders that my trusted assistants have placed in front of you are the legal documents stating that I am handing over controlling interest of your particular region to each of you. The five facilities in North America to Simon, the five facilities in Europe to Marceau, the four facilities in Africa to Ayo, the four facilities in Australia to Nick, and the seven facilities in Asia to Kaoru. By signing these documents now, you will have immediate control of all assets and resources connected to these facilities for a full week before it is announced to the world. I know that some of you have college and other graduate studies pending, however, this is something that should be given serious consideration. And knowing the type of people you are, I am sure you will make the right decision.)

With that, Tony Stark's face vanished from the main screen, leaving five young man staring back at each other.

Kaoru watched as two of them, Marceau and Nick, signed right away, their video monitors blinking out. Ayo was next, followed a couple minutes later by Simon.

Once they had signed and vanished from the main screen, only Kaoru was left.

The young Japanese man stared at the legal documents, unmoving, as if he were afraid of them.

To be honest, he was unsure about what to do.

Stark had dropped a heck of a bomb in their laps. And from the expressions on all of their faces, they were all finding out about this at the exact same time. While the others had chosen to accept the offer, Kaoru had yet to do so. And he was wondering if he should.

"Kaoru-sama?" Aoi asked softly, placing her hands on his arm as if to offer him some comfort.

"Aoi... what do I do?" he asked, obviously upset by all this. "I mean... the Stark Enterprise Asian Region? It's... it's more than I could have ever hoped to achieve!"

"I know." she said. "But Stark-san did say that he had complete confidence in you."

"But... this is just so sudden!" he gasped.

"There is an upside to this." Miyabi suddenly said.

"Upside?" Kaoru asked, eager to know what it was.

"Really?" Aoi asked, also wanting to know.

"Yes. If you take control of Stark's Asian Region now... the Sakuraba family will have no choice but to see you as worthy of Aoi-sama." Miyabi explained.

Kaoru's eyes shot wide open at that.

"You mean..." Aoi gasped, hoping this meant what she thought it would.

"It would mean... that Aoi-sama's family would no longer try to engage her to another suitor, and you would no longer have to hide from a potential scandal. You would be free to express your love for each other without fear." she said with a confident smile.

Before Aoi could say anything, Kaoru quickly snatched up the pen and signed his name to the documents.

Sufficed to say, he was sold.

"Excuse me?" Miyabi said to Pepper. "Would it be possible to have a copy of these documents?"

"That would be up to Kaoru-dono now." Pepper said, looking at the young man.

"Uh... what for, Miyabi-san?" Kaoru asked the mauve-haired woman.

"To show to the Sakuraba family as proof of your newfound status and wealth." Miyabi explained.

"Then yes. I'll permit the copies to be made for Miyabi-san." he said to Pepper.

"Understood, sir. I'll be back with the copies in just a few minutes." Pepper said as she scooped up the leather folder. She paused before heading out the door. "Oh, Kaoru-dono."

"Yes?"

"These are for you as well." she said, taking a small wooden box from a small table sitting in the back of the conference room and handing it to him.

"Huh? What's this?"

"Your new pass cards, bank card, and new financial information." Pepper said as she bowed then turned and walked out.

"My what?" he asked, obviously confused.

Kaoru set the box on the table and then opened it. Inside were two metallic cards, one silver the other gold, with the Stark 'S' logo on it. Next to that was a universal banking card that sat on top of a small cream-colored envelop.

Kaoru took the envelop and opened it, finding a letter inside.

(Dear Kaoru,

If you are reading this letter, it means you have accepted my offer and are now the CEO of the Stark Asian region. The three cards I have left you are very important. The banking card can be used at any ATM, bank, or business like a debit card. The total amount of your new fortune, and it is yours by legal right now, is written on the back of this letter. The two metal cards are even more important. Please pick them up and place your thumb over the logo. But make sure only YOU pick them up.)

Kaoru set the letter down and picked up the two metal cards, holding one in each hand, his thumb over the logos. The two cards seemed to glow and hum slightly, then stopped. Kaoru and the others looked confused. Kaoru went back to the letter.

(If you have done as I instructed, the two metal cards have now scanned your DNA via your thumb. This means that only you will be able to use these cards to access all levels of your new facilities. Special DNA scanners have also been installed in the facilities to allow you unlimited access via the cards. The silver card accesses every floor and room in the building itself. The gold card accesses the floors below street level. These lower levels are for you and you alone. Take good care of your new responsibility, Kaoru-dono.

Sincerely, Anthony Stark, former CEO and owner of Stark Enterprises.)

Kaoru looked at Aoi slightly confused, and then turned over the letter.

"Ooooooooooooooh." Kaoru gasped as he suddenly fell to the floor.

"KAORU-SAMA!" Aoi cried out as she rushed to his side.

"What happened?" Miyabi asked as she picked up the letter and turned it over.

Her eyes went wide before she too passed out after staring at the incredibly large bank account that Kaoru now possessed. An amount that was in dollars, not yen, and as such, ridiculously high.

"Oh. I see he read the back of the letter." Pepper Pots said as she suddenly reentered the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone liked this first chapter of my Ai Yori Aoshi/Iron Man crossover.

This is also my third Ai Yori Aoshi story, after 'New Cars' and 'Blue Eyes of Love'.

Just so people know, Ayo is Nigerian meaning happiness. Marceau is Latin meaning hammer. I chose this name because it sounded the most European. Also, 'Simon West' is intentionally named for Simon Williams, aka Wonder Man, who in the comics was a rival businessman of Tony Stark's before he became the ionic-powered Wonder Man.

The original material for this story came from the idea that Aoi's family wanted their daughter to be engaged to a person of wealth and status, despite what Aoi wanted and what she wanted was to be with Kaoru. But since Kaoru had left Hanabishi he didn't really have anything that could be offered to her in that way.

So, in order to give this story substance/plot I decided to make Kaoru a successor to Tony Stark's company. But since running a major industrial corporation would be difficult and all, I chose to lessen the burden by dividing up Stark Enterprises into Regions and giving each Region its own CEO and owner.

Hope that makes sense to everyone. By doing this, I am freeing up Kaoru to spend more time with Aoi than he would have if he took over ALL of Stark Enterprises.

Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the story and will bless me with lots of reviews.

Next Chapter: Kaoru and the others find out they have also inherited the Iron Man legacy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**IRON KAORU**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai Yori Aoshi or Iron Man

Summary: Kaoru and the others learn more about their respecting regions, but also about the Legacy that they have been entrusted with.

GH-Man: First off, in case you missed it, I mentioned that this story began at Chapter 53, which is in Volume 6 of the manga. So at this point Aoi's father isn't so accepting of her relationship with Kaoru, since he didn't have anything at that point. Secondly, I haven't read the last volume. It isn't out where I am.

TerraBull: All your questions will be answered in this next chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

**Iron Legacy**

It was early evening when both Kaoru and Aoi got back to the Sakuraba Mansion. And naturally, both Tina and Taeko were happy to see them.

"NYAHAHAHAHA!" Tina cried out, drunk already and it wasn't even 9:30.

"Tina, don't you think you've had a little too much to drink?" Kaoru asked.

"Ahhhhh, gimme a break! You don't know how worried I was!"

"That's right, senpai!"

"First Land-lady-san disappears, then you-- it was scary!"

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"We didn't mean to worry you." Aoi said.

"But where did Manager-san get to?" Tina asked.

"Yes. You arrived in a taxi." Taeko said.

"Well... actually that's what we wanted to tell you." Kaoru said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(SAKURABA ESTATE)

"For what reason have you refused to bring Aoi home?" Mr Sakuraba asked from across his desk.

"A very important one." Miyabi replied as she set a folder down in front of the man.

The older man picked up the file and opened it.

For several quiet minutes he read over the documents, his eyebrows arching every minute.

"Is this for real?" he asked, eager to know.

"It is. I was present for the entire affair. These are copies of the real documentations."

"Tell me what happened."

"Aoi-sama and I were heading back to the Estate when we encountered Kaoru Hanabishi, just as he was intercepted by a group of dark suited agents working for Stark Enterprises. They were lead by a woman named Pepper Pots, who insisted that Kaoru-dono accompany them. Aoi-sama was naturally distressed at this and rushed to his side before I could stop her. Once Ms Pots said that Kaoru-dono was not in any trouble, but requested that he come with them, I insisted that both Aoi-sama and I accompany him."

"Why didn't you just leave and bring Aoi back here?"

"She absolutely refused. Anything short of physically removing her from Kaoru-dono's side would not have worked. And I was not about to harm her under any circumstances."

Mr Sakuraba nodded at that.

"We were taken to Tokyo where Stark Enterprises Asian branch headquarters was located. It was there via tele-communication conference that we were introduced to Mr Anthony Stark, CEO and owner of all 25 Stark Enterprise facilities world-wide. Mr Stark then explained that he was planning to retire and wanted to ensure that his company was well taken care of. To that effect, he divided his company into five regions where these facilities were located, and gave them to five specific individuals. As a type of Board of Directors."

"Which regions and whom are these individuals?"

Miyabi took in a deep breath. "Five facilities in North America to an American named Simon West. Five facilities in Europe to a Frenchman named Marceau Verdant. Four facilities in Africa to a man named Ayo Kwami. Four facilities in Australia to a man named Nick Duneland. And seven facilities in the Asian region to Kaoru-dono." she explained, from memory, in one breath.

"Hmm. So of these five successors, Kaoru Hanabishi received more than the others."

"Per person, but yes."

"And these facilities are to be owned by these men?"

"Complete proprietorship. And as of right now, they are the new owners and the CEO's of their specific regions."

"And which number was Kaoru to sign these?"

"Last."

"He hesitated." he mused. "Why?"

"I believe the sense of responsibility was a little overwhelming to him."

"Yet he signed. Why?"

"I... uh... gave him a little push." she confessed.

"Push?"

"I... suggested... that taking control of the Stark Asian Region would be a good way for Aoi-sama's family to... approve of their relationship."

"I see." he mused. "You used his love for Aoi to make him take the reigns of leadership."

"Yes." she said, obviously ashamed of manipulating Kaoru like that.

"And what method did Stark-san use to select these successors?"

"According to him, an extensive psychological research initiative. Started years ago. He chose them because they were all honest, hard-working individuals who would not abuse their positions." she said, almost word for word what Stark said.

"Not exactly characteristics of worldly businessmen, but... if what you say is true, then Kaoru is much more worthy of Aoi than he was previous."

"Yes, sir."

Mr Sakuraba smiled at that. This meant that his daughter would marry well... though another part of him felt saddened at that.

_Aoi loves this boy. Fortune or not, company or not, she loves him. Is this sentimentality I wonder? She would have chosen Kaoru for love, not wealth or status_. _She has made that quite clear. _Sigh_. Perhaps I need to rethink this whole thing. _

"Miyabi."

"Sir?"

"Was there anything else?"

"Yes, sir. Mr Stark is going to announce his retirement to the world in one weeks time. Of course, by then Kaoru-dono and the other successors will already be in control of their regional facilities."

"Very well. Return to the mansion and continue to keep an eye on things."

"Yes, sir."

Once Miyabi was out of his office and back to the mansion, Mr Sakuraba leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

_Aoi would have married Kaoru even though he had nothing. Kaoru signed these documents in order to gain our approval for him to be with Aoi._ He thought with a deep, saddened sigh. _While I am pleased that Aoi will be well taken care of, it is obvious that she would have been happy any way. I promise you, Aoi-chan, I will make this up to you!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(SAKURABA SUMMER MANSION)

"YOU MEAN YOU INHERITED THE ENTIRE COMPANY?" Tina shouted.

"NO! Just the... Asian Region." Kaoru said as he backed away.

"Which is how big, senpai?" Taeko asked.

"Oh... just... seven facilities."

"In Tokyo, Osaka, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Beijing, Singapore, and India." Aoi explained.

"So... you're rich?" Tina asked.

"Oh, you could say that." Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"YYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! PARTY TIME!!!"

"TINA!" Kaoru chided his friend.

It was nearly an hour later when Miyabi got back, and Tina was still going strong, keeping up the group for celebration. However right when she got through the door, the phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Sakuraba Mansion, this is Miyabi Kagurazaki the manager of... OH! Yes, Mr Stark. Of course." she said, pulling away to shout for Kaoru. "KAORU-DONO!"

"Miyabi-san?" the boy gasped as he pulled away from his drunken friend and went into the hallway.

"Phone call!" she shouted, practically in his face as he turned the corner.

"Oh, thank you."

While Kaoru answered the phone Miyabi went back into the living room to help calm Tina down.

"Hello?"

(Kaoru, my Japanese successor.)

"Uh... Mr Stark?"

(That's right, son. I was hoping to talk to you tomorrow. Could you come in to the Tokyo branch headquarters about 10:00, your time?)

"Tomorrow? Uh..." he said, looking at his watch. "Sure. Would you mind if I brought some friends along. I just told my housemates about my inheriting Stark Asia from you."

(The meeting is for you and you alone. But I can have Pepper give them a tour of the facilities if you want.)

"That'll work."

(Good. I'm sure you'll find Pepper a good assistant.)

"Assistant?"

(Yes. She's one of my most trusted associates, and since you are now the owner of the majority of the Stark Enterprise facilities, she'll help you get acclimated to your new position.)

"Oh. Okay."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow morning, your time. Use the gold security card in your personal elevator and it will take you to the lower levels of your headquarters. From there, you will be directed.)

"Alright, then. Tomorrow morning at ten. Thank you."

(No. Thank you, Kaoru-san.)

The line went dead as Kaoru hung up the phone and went back to the living room, where Tina had become so blitzed she was groping Miyabi.

"Will you stop that!" Miyabi shouted as she struggled to get her boobs out of Tina's hands.

"Oh, come on, we're all girls here." Tina giggled as she slung her chin over Miyabi's shoulder.

"Oh boy!" Kaoru groaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(STARK TOKYO, 9:50 AM.)

The five people walked into the lobby of the large and high-tech looking building. There they were met by a certain red haired woman in a business suit.

"Kaoru-san. Welcome back."

"Thank you, Ms Pots." Kaoru said. "You already know Aoi-chan and Miyabi-san. These two are my classmates and friends: Tina Foster and Taeko Minazuki."

"I'm pleased to meet you."

"Thank you."

"Damn, Kaoru! You mean you own this place?" Tina gasped at the size of the complex, and this was just the lobby.

"And six other major facilities. This is simply the headquarters for the Asian branches." Pepper said.

"I was wondering if you could give them a tour of this place. Mr Stark said that he wanted to talk to me about something important." Kaoru said.

Pepper gave him a knowing smile, as if she knew what Tony was going to talk to him about.

"Of course. Tony called me last night about this. This way please. We need to run you through security to get your passes." Pepper said.

Miyabi found herself dragging both Tina and Taeko behind her. Tina to make sure she didn't cause any trouble, Taeko to make sure she didn't break anything.

"I'll see you all later, alright?" Kaoru said.

"Very well, Kaoru-kun." Aoi said, bowing.

"Of course, Kaoru-dono." Miyabi said.

"Right. See ya later, Kaoru." Tina said.

"Good luck with your meeting, Senpai." Taeko said.

Kaoru smiled as he watched them go, then headed over to the single elevator that was marked especially for him.

He used his gold security card to access the elevator, and then inserted it into a small slot on the left hand side of the elevator. The normal buttons were on the right side of the elevator.

The elevator suddenly went down and within a few seconds stopped at the intended floor.

The doors opened and Kaoru stepped out into what looked like a high-tech laboratory. The catwalk he was on stretched around the upper part of the lab, three metal stairs spread around the catwalk leading down to the convention-center sized room. Taking the stairway that was right in front of him Kaoru walked down to the large lab and just stared at the impressive assemblance of machines and tools that lay around it. He noticed at the far wall there were ten large, human-sized tubes that were side-by-side each other.

He then walk over to what looked like an active computer monitor.

Suddenly, the monitor fizzled and static turned into an image of an older man with a trim beard.

"Mr Stark?"

(Hello, Kaoru. Right on time too.)

"Thank you. But what is this place?"

(The Iron Works, where I created my greatest invention, and a powerful legacy.)

"Legacy?"

"_**The Iron Man Legacy!**_" a digitalized voice said.

"What? Who was that?" Kaoru asked, looking around the lab, a little panicked.

(That was HOMER) Stark said.

"HOMER?"

"_**Heuristically Operative Matrix Emulation Rostrum.**_" the voice said as a holographic image of a featureless human body, which looked like a man actually.

(Status, HOMER?)

"_**I am functioning within normal parameters. How are you today, Anthony?**_"

(I've been better.)

"What is all this about? What is this, Iron Man Legacy, you mentioned?" Kaoru asked.

(The ultimate reason I wanted you and the others to inherit my company.) Tony said.

"Huh?"

(Years ago when I first took over control of Stark Enterprises, I ended up kidnapped by a group of renegade scientists called Advanced Idea Mechanics. AIM for short. They wanted me to use my technology in order to create a powerful weapons system for them. With the aid of a scientist named Yin Sen I created a special suit of armor in order to escape our captors. Though Dr Yin Sen died in the attempt, the armor he and I created became the basis for these.)

Suddenly, the ten metal tubes that were against the far wall, hissed and started to open, steam and smoke billowing out of them. Kaoru gasped when he saw that within each of the tubes. For within each tube was what appeared to be a suit of armor. The design was basically the same for each one, with the two slits for the eyes and one for the mouth, and either a circle or triangle on it's chest. Kaoru moved towards them and stared at each of them, all of the tubes individually labeled with different names over the heads of the suits themselves.

The first one was the slickest of the armors, red and gold, and simply labeled: Iron Man Armor.

The second one was dark gray and white, visually equipt with all kinds of weapons on it's shoulders and wrists. It was labeled: War Machine Armor.

The third one was a red and silver model with an upside down triangle on it's chest, but the additions to this armor were different than the others, as it was also equipt with a red horned samurai helmet and a pair of swords strapped to it's hip. It was labeled: Scarlet Samurai Armor, and reminded Kaoru of the character Ryo the Wildfire from the old Ronin Warriors cartoon show.

The fourth one looked like it was equipt for underwater activity, as it was equipt with a heavy suit and bubble dome that Kaoru recognized as part of the hardsuits some divers used for deep sea exploring. That, and the label said: Hydro Armor.

The fifth one looked like the Iron Man suit, except the design was sleeker, with a larger backpack on it and no mouth slit. It was labeled: Space Armor.

The sixth one looked like the Iron Man armor, except it was a dark blue/black color. It was labeled: Stealth Armor.

The seventh one was the strangest of the group. It looked like there was supposed to be something else inside it as the middle section was hollowed out. Almost like it was supposed to fit over the other armors. Kaoru could only imagine what it's full size would be once worn, easily twice the size and height as normal. It was labeled: Hulkbuster Armor.

The eighth one was a strange blue, red and silver color, with a thicker high-tech looking belt than the other armors. It was labeled: Magma Armor.

The ninth one was colored blue and silver and had a pair of strange devices on it's arms and belt. It was labeled: Arctic Armor.

The tenth one was a bulkier armor than the Iron Man armor, particularly around the chest, but not so big as the Hulkbuster. It was labeled: SKIN Armor.

Naturally, Kaoru's reaction was to be expected.

"What... I don't... this is..."

"_**Impressed**_?" HOMER asked.

"Well... yeah... I mean... you want me to wear these suits?" he asked.

(If you so choose.) Stark said. (While I trust my company to your hands, I further trust you with these armored suits. The purpose of which is enable a person to survive in any environment in order to help those people who find themselves in situations where a single individual can access but would take many to achieve.)

Kaoru looked at the man on the monitor for a second.

"Huh?" he gasped, not fully understanding what he was being told.

(Basically, you will be able to be a superhero, using the power of the armor in order to help people.)

"Oh. I see." he said. _That actually makes sense. _

(That was what I originally created all these armors for after I escaped from AIM. Since then, I have upgraded and improved the armors to be superior to my previous ones.)

"And you're giving me these armors... but what about the others? You gave them armored suits like these too?"

(Of course. There are ten suits based in the different branches main headquarters, and three suits in the other branch facilities.)

"So that means there are ten suits here... and three suits each in the Osaka, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Beijing, Singapore, and India branches?" Kaoru asked.

(Yes. Each one in their own Iron Works that are safely hidden and can only be accessed by you. And the same goes for the other successors in America, Africa, Australia and Europe.)

"Guess that makes sense." Kaoru mused to himself. "So... on top of being Stark Enterprises new Board of Directors... we're also this... Iron Man Legion?"

(If you want to call it that, yes. Whether you use these armors or not is your choice. HOMER is capable of maintaining and even updating the armors and Iron Works. This lab is fully automated and equipt with tools that can create any specialized armor you require.)

Kaoru's head turned to the side at hearing that.

"Any type of armor?" he asked.

(Yes.) Stark said.

"And... they can be built to accommodate... anyone?"

"_**Yes**_." HOMER said.

"And you can build more armored suits if necessary?"

"_**Did you have something specific in mind?**_" HOMER asked.

"Hmm. HOMER... can I ask you few questions?"

"_**Of course Kaoru Hanabishi**_."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone accepts this as a suitable Christmas present. I was kinda rushed into finishing this, so I hope everyone enjoys it.

And I hope everyone recognized the armors that I mentioned in the main branch headquarters. They are basically all the same for each region of the world.

And as always, drop me a review telling me how much you liked this.


	3. Chapter 3

_**IRON KAORU  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai Yori Aoshi or Iron Man, or even The Avengers.

Summary: Kaoru is introduced to a Japanese-based team of superheroes, created by the SHIELD organization, but gets the shock of his life when he finds out who the team comprises of.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Armor and SHIELD**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Kaoru was talking to HOMER about the armors, and Aoi, Miyabi, Tina, and Taeko were being given a tour of the Stark Asia facility by Pepper, a bald-headed, dark-skinned man with an eye-patch over his left eye, a long black trench coat, pants, boots, and a gun underneath his left arm. Behind him, were three unique individuals who didn't look too happy about being there.

"I don't like this, Nicky." the tallest of the trio, a woman with green skin and hair, said.

"Don't call me that." the eyepatch wearing man said.

"Well, what would you like me to call you?"

"Sir."

"Not gonna happen, one-eye."

"Oh, quit bitching, Jen. We've been listening to it for the last two hours already." the shorter woman in a red outfit and brownish-red hair said.

"At least the trip was short, thanks to that new Hyper Quinjet that SHIELD provided us." the third woman, who looked like a humanoid tiger woman in a bikini, said.

"I just don't see why _we_ had to come here, to Japan of all places!" Jen said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's a beautiful country, and damn if I don't look good in a kimono, but what are we doing here? Isn't there anyone else you could have brought in for this?"

"Actually, no." Fury said. "You, Wanda and Greer were the only ones available to temporarily help this Kaoru guy while the other Avengers are in the other countries."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Captain America, Wasp, Vision, Quasar and Hercules are helping out Simon West in New York."

"Ms Marvel, Thor, Sersi, Black Knight and Black Widow are helping out Marceau Verdant in Paris, France."

"Black Panther, Giant Man, Triathlon, Firebird and Crystal are helping out Ayo Kwami in Kenya."

"And Hawkeye, Wonder Man, Spider Woman, Stingray and Moondragon are in Australia helping out Nick Duneland in Sydney."

"Which leaves us the only available Avengers to handle the Japanese mission of making sure that this Kaoru Hanabishi is onboard with the Avengers Initiative."

"Though that doesn't explain why super spy Nick Fury is here."

"I'm here to make sure you four don't cause more trouble than necessary." Nick said.

"Oh? Well, that's going to be easy. Since there are only THREE of us here."

"What?" Fury gasped as he looked around and indeed noticed that one person was indeed missing. "Where the hell is..."

BOOM!

"...Spider Man!" he gasped as the webslinger in question flew through the glass window and came crashing down right in front of them.

"Spidey! What happened?" She-Hulk shouted as she raced over to him.

"Ran into... some old friends." he said weakly. "They just wanted to stay... help?" he said as six figures exploded into the main lobby of the Stark Tokyo building.

Spider Man's old friends included the mechanical armed Dr Octopus, the super strong Rhino, the shapeshifting Sandman, the mechanical-tailed Scorpion, the electrical-firing Shocker, and the high-flying Vulture.

And all of them were out for blood.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the monitor, Kaoru saw what was going on upstairs and he grimaced.

"HOMER!" he shouted.

(_Yes, Kaoru_?) the AI replied.

"Need to suit up!"

(_Which armor do you want_?)

Kaoru thought for a minute before answering.

"War Machine!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She-Hulk punched Rhino hard in the jaw, sending him backwards.

Tigra tackled Scorpion, dodging his tail in the process.

Scarlet Witch blasts Sandman with her Hex bolts, pushing him back.

Nick Fury shoots Shocker, only to have his armor repel the bullets.

Spider Man dodges Dr Octopus, playing up his agility and speed all the more to avoid his tentacles.

Vulture was flying around the lobby waiting for his opportunity to attack, when Miyabi and the others came in and saw all the fighting. Quick as lightning, Vulture snatched up Aoi. But before he could demand the heroes surrender, a new player entered the field.

"Let The Woman Go Immediately, Or I'm Going To Fry You Like A Chicken!" a mechanically synthesized voice said as a gray and black armored man with several weapons on his arms and back said.

However, everything changed when Sandman enveloped The Scarlet Witch in a sandstorm and she lashes out with her powers.

As a result of this, her powers strike one of the stone statues in the lobby.

It was this moment that changed everything for everyone, because inside the statue was a crystal that had been hidden for centuries. This crystal, once fully energized with the Scarlet Witch's Mutant Hex power, caused a massive explosion that lashed out in various ways to everyone in the lobby.

However, while it didn't strike the villains, or Nicholas Fury, or even War Machine, it did strike the members of the Sakuraba Mansion, as well as the superheroes.

Spider Man was blasted by the energy bolt, his powers transferred to Tina.

Scarlet Witch was blasted by the energy bolt, her powers transferred to Taeko.

She-Hulk was blasted by the energy bolt, her powers transferred to Miyabi.

And Tigra was blasted by the energy bolt, her powers transferred to Aoi.

When the light of the crystal died down and vanished, the disoriented heroes found themselves easy prey for the villains.

War Machine, however, quickly went over to his friends while the villains quickly rounded up the heroes.

"Are you all alright?" Kaoru asked, staring at Aoi, who was now transforming before his eyes.

The kimono-wearing girl in question suddenly sprouted cat-ears and a prehensile tail, while her blue hair suddenly turned orange with blue stripes across it, her finely manicured fingernails growing out into sharp claws. And her once sparkly blue eyes turning into yellow, cat-slitted irises.

Tina and Taeko were for the most part unchanged, but when Kaoru looked at Miyabi, he swore her skin and hair color were changing color to a deep hue of green. What's more, her arms and body seemed to grow and expand, gaining more muscular definition, even as her clothes started to rip and tear from being too small. It was oddly amazing that her underwear remained intact.

The transformation was complete in seconds, as a now 6'6" amazon woman towered over Kaoru.

"Uh... Miyabi-san?" Kaoru gasped, lifting up his faceplate.

"WHAT?" the green-skinned woman glared.

"Nothing."

The group suddenly turned back to see Nick Fury and his companions unconscious and surrounded by the six villains, who were about to eliminate them once and for all.

"Time to go to work." Kaoru said, his faceplate sliding down over his face.

"Time... to exterminate these pests!" Scorpion said as he raised his tail to strike hard at the new defenseless Spider Man.

"Wrong!" War Machine shouted as he blasted the green-skinned creature with a repulsor blast.

"I'm Gonna Tear You To Pieces!" Sandman shouted.

"NOO!" Taeko shouted as a bolt of energy fired from her hands and turned the Sandman into a statue. "Huh? What?" she gasped in shock.

The other villains were so shocked at what happened, they didn't see the other new arrivals join in the fight.

"She-Hulk Smash!" Miyabi shouted as she ran in and punched The Rhino down with one hit.

"This is so cool!" Tina shouted as webbing shot from her hands and latched onto Shocker. "Weird and creepy, but cool!" she said as she yanked hard on her webbing pulling Shocker off his feet and slamming him into Vulture.

"I Will End Your Lives!" Dr Octopus shouted as he leapt at War Machine from behind.

"YOU WILL NOT!" Aoi shouted as she leapt at the metal-armed villain with a speed and ferocity she didn't know she possessed.

Though her movements were hindered by her kimono, the impact was sufficient to knock Dr Octopus back and into a wall.

The villains were quickly defeated, and Tina used her new webbing to tie them up.

It was at this time that Nick Fury and the other heroes suddenly started coming around.

"Oh... what happened?" Fury groaned.

"That... is a long story, sir." Kaoru said. "And I think it's time we had one."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Stark Asia Conference Room)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'VE LOST OUR POWERS?" Wanda Maximoff said.

"Okay, first of all, stop shouting." Jennifer Walters groaned. "I'm not deaf. Secondly, it's the only explanation I can think of."

"Right. Because we can't use any of our powers now." Greer Nelson said

"Tigra's no longer a tiger woman. She-Hulk's no longer big and green." Nick Fury said.

"I can't stick to walls, fire my webbing, and my strength is totally gone." Spider Man said.

"And somehow, my roommates now possess all of your powers." Kaoru said, out of his armor and now surrounded by the four super powered heroines.

"Which is really odd to us." Tina said, shooting webbing all over the office. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

"Well would you stop it? You're making a mess of things!" Miyabi said, growling at the blond American girl while picking webbing out of her own face.

"And this crystal had something to do with it." Taeko said, examining the softball sized crystal that she had found in the statue in the lobby.

"Can you somehow use it to restore our powers?" Wanda asked. "I mean... if it's not too much of an inconvenience to all of you?"

"I'm not sure if I can." Taeko said.

"Please try!" Jennifer said. "It's bad enough being vulnerable, but to have no powers at all... it's not a good thing. Especially with the enemies we've made over the years."

"Taeko-chan? Can you do it?" Kaoru asked.

"I... I don't know." Taeko said. _Plus I'd really like to see what kinda of magic powers I have._

"Perhaps I can help." Wanda said, coming over to the busty girl.

Wanda instructs Taeko how to use her new powers, but the clumsy girl backfires the Hex spell and causes a slightly different transformation of powers.

"Oh no!" Nick Fury gasped as the Taeko shot a bolt of energy into the crystal, only to have it shatter and beams of energy blasting the four former heroes.

All at once, a different transformation occurred.

Jennifer Walters didn't return to her green-hued amazon state. Instead, she felt her back suddenly clutch in pain, as four spider-like legs shot out from behind her and lanced around to the front, even as her arms started to twitch and suddenly squirted webbing from her wrists.

Wanda Maximoff didn't regain her mystical Hex powers. Instead, her body felt altered, which was evident when she sported a pair of red cat ears, a tail, long sharp claws, and black stripes over red fur that covered her body.

Greer Grant didn't regain her feral tiger powers. Instead, she grew in physical size to 6'6", ripped with muscle, her original skin-tone, and a long black hair danging behind her.

Peter Parker didn't regain his proportionate spider-like abilities. Instead, his hands started glowing as bolts of energy suddenly shot forward, turning a painting of a panda, into a real live panda.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Nick Fury gasped.

"I've got Spider Man's powers?" Jennifer gasped looking at the webbing coming out of her wrists. "And something else!" she said, looking at her new 'legs'.

"I've got Tigra's powers!" Wanda shouted, staring at her pointed claws with horrified shock.

"I've got She-Hulk's powers!' Greer shouted, staring at the reflection of herself in the window of the conference room. "Not that I'm complaining. Damn I'm sexy!"

"And I've got the Scarlet Witch's powers?" Peter gasped as Tina was now snuggling the panda in her arms.

"Can we keep him?" Tina asked, hugging the baby panda tightly.

"Absolutely not!" Miyabi shouted. "And it's a baby for crying out loud!"

"Then we could train it! Please?" the blond begged.

"What did you just do?" Nick Fury asked Taeko.

"I Messed Up Again!" Taeko cried, literally, which caused Fury to sweat drop.

"Oh, boy." the master spy groaned. "Great! Just great!" he said, looking at Kaoru. "Your people have new powers, and my people have switched powers. Just great!"

"So what does this mean, exactly?" Wanda asked.

"It means, unless we can find a way to fix all this, each of you is going to have to learn a whole new set of skills and abilities. To say nothing of teaching these rookies how to use their new powers."

"Teaching us?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah." Fury groaned. "And this is going to be a lot of fun!" he groaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

With no way to return their original powers to them, since Taeko was too clumsy and Peter too inexperienced, Fury decided to have the group train to master their new powers.

Peter taught both Tina and Jennifer how to use their new spider powers.

Jennifer taught Miyabi and Greer to use their new super strength.

Greer taught Aoi and Wanda how to use their new feral powers.

Wanda taught Taeko and Peter to use their new Hex powers.

And while this was going on, Nick Fury talked to Kaoru about this 'Avengers Initiative'.

"And that's why we need a tough team on hand to deal with these threats." Fury said.

"But if what you're saying is true, and these supervillains are only a small part of the difficulty that lies ahead, I'm not sure I'm up for this." Kaoru said.

"You're Stark's successor, kid. One of them anyway. Aside from inheriting the business end of Stark Enterprises, you've also inherited the Iron Man armor. Which you've already used."

"That's different. I'm gonna need a lot more training in order to handle things on my own."

"On your own?"

"Well, I can't ask your people to stay and help me, and I can't ask my fiancée and my roommates to shoulder this responsibility."

"From what I've seen, you don't have much choice. They've got their own powers now, so they'll be able to help you no matter what. And besides, they don't seem the type to just let you fight alone."

"Yeah, I know." he groaned. "I just... I just wish I didn't have to ask them to become a superhero team."

"Look kid, as Spider Man is so fond of saying, 'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility'. That means you have to be accountable for everything you do from here on in. Your armor, their powers, everything. Understand?"

Kaoru sighed. "Yeah. I kinda figured you were going to say that."

"Good. Because it's not like you're gonna have much choice in the matter."

Kaoru gave him a sour look.

"You need to start thinking about super hero names." Peter Parker said to the group.

"Well... since we can't take your names... I will be ... Gammazon!" Miyabi said.

"And I'll be... Spider Girl!" Tina said.

"I will be... The Crimson Sorceress!" Taeko declared.

"And I will call myself... Blue Tiger." Aoi said.

The heroes looked at their Japanese counterparts and smiled.

"And until further notice, I guess we'll need new names as well." Peter said.

"I suppose so." Wanda groaned.

"So... I'll be... Arachno Girl!" Jennifer said.

"And I'll be... Amazon!" Greer said.

"I guess I'll call myself... Crimson Cat." Wanda said.

"And I guess I'm gonna have to be... The Web Wizard!" Peter said.

"We can discuss this later."Fury said. "We've got things taken care of here, so we can head home."

"Head home? Like this?" Jennifer gasped. "And what if we get attacked by our enemies while we've got these new powers? We've barely had time to practice with them!"

"We've had enough time to get used to them, Jen." Greer said. "We just have to remember that we can't do things the same way anymore. At least until something else comes along that can restore our original powers."

"Yeah, and I'm not looking forward to explaining this to the rest of the Avengers." Peter said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... things have changed, right? If they needed muscle, they went to She-Hulk. If they needed ferocity, they went to Tigra. If they needed magic powers, they went to Scarlet Witch. If they needed my spider powers or my brains... well they'll only get one of those now."

"Right, right, right. They're gonna have to get used to this new change just like the rest of us." Jen said.

The groups said their good byes and parted ways.

But as they left, Kaoru and the girls had yet another major issue to deal with.

"So... what are we gonna wear now?" Tina asked.

"Wear?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh, yeah! We need costumes! Something Sexy and Bold! Something skin-tight that will get lots of attention!"

The group sweat-dropped and face-faulted at hearing those words.

"How can you think about that at a time like this?" Miyabi growled, her eyes flashing green at what the blond girl was saying.

"Calm yourself, Miyabi-san. Calm." Aoi cooed softly.

"Yes. Calm. Calm." she breathed. "Need... to... keep... calm. Don't want to turn into a green she-hulk again."

"But... Tina-san does have a point. If we're going to be superheroes... then we're going to need some kind of disguise. Right?" Taeko asked.

The group looked at each other and sighed.

"I suppose she's right." Miyabi said.

"I've already got my outfits, thanks to Mr Stark." Kaoru said.

"Yeah. So we need to come up with our own costumes. Especially landlady-san." Tina said.

"Me?"

"Yeah! You're such a cute little kitten, we need to get you something to wear that will be appropriate to your cat-like nature." Tina said with a grin.

Kaoru was blushing as he heard Tina say that. Miyabi was starting to go green at this.

Mostly from the fact she wanted Aoi-sama to become a superhero and fight bad guys.

No! It was unacceptable! She'd do the fighting for both of them if necessary. Heck, she had the strength of an army now, she could easily do it.

"Tae-chan will be a sexy sorceress!" Tina said.

"Tina..." Kaoru said.

"Manager-san will be a bodybuilding amazon warrior!"

"Sempai..." Taeko said.

"I'll be the seductive spider maiden... maybe with a web-patterned swimsuit!"

"Tina!" Aoi cried.

"And we'll put Landlady-san in a bikini!"

"TINA!" Miyabi shouted.

"Eeep!"

The others just watched as Tina leapt around the yard with an enraged emerald-skinned woman on her heels. The panda and ferret watched in confusion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the heroes of Japan." Kaoru groaned as Aoi just held his hand reassuringly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author Notes:

I hope no one minds this, but I recently gave up my mainstream story to Arsao Tome who wanted to write up the story since it had been so long since I updated it.

As a result, I wrote up an even crazier version of what happened, and added a dozen other characters for the sake of fun. I hope everyone enjoyed this little update and will give me lots of reviews for this.


End file.
